Ways To Annoy Sisters Grimm Characters
by GirlUdon'tMessWith
Summary: A how to guide on how to annoy multiple Sisters Grimm characters.
1. Puck

**Hellooooo! I'm back with a new fic! **

**Mustarseed: Yippy.**

**Me: I also kidnapped Mustarseed! All thanks to The REAL Trickster Queen! That's what happens when me and her get into a conversation! Isn't that right Seedy!**

**Seedy: Don't call me that!**

**Me:*pouts* On to the fic.**

Puck

10. Ask him about how a fairy is born from a baby's laugh works.

9. Ask him how his stuff unicorn, Kraven The Deceiver, is doing in front of everyone.

8. When he denies about having a stuff unicorn show everyone an already in handy picture of him sleeping with it.

7. Tell him Sabrina is going out with Peter Pan.

6. Every time he is about to say something shout," Quiet! Puck is speaking!"

5. Then when he is done shout," Puck has finally shut up!"

4. Tie him to a chair in front of a TV with the Peter Pan movie on.

3. Shout loudly to him in front of Henry, "Why did you kiss Sabrina? Did you like it?"

2. Bring his mom over for a visit.

1. Last but not least and my favorite one! Anytime he gets hurt say," Don't worry Puck, I'll cure you." Then close your eyes and chant, "I do believe in fairies, I do believe in fairies!"

**Me: Short and not the best, but if I get reviews I'll do better! **

**Seedy: Don't review.**

**Me: You're right that way I can spend more time with you, then having to write.**

**Seedy: REVIEW!**

**Me: And check out my other stories! SPRAA2FA2ALPATU!**

**Seedy: What does that stand for?**

**Me: So please review and add to favorite and to alert list please and thank you! DUH!**


	2. Sabrina

**Me: Sorry for not updating in a while! had tons of homework! Apparently my teacher thinks I'm a good creative writer and gives me writing homework to improve.**

**Seed: Did he actually say you're a good writer or are you assuming that?**

**Me: He said that!**

**Seed: Sure. *rolls eyes***

**Me: Did to! Now here is how to annoy Sabrina!**

**Sabrina**

10. Sing Puck and Sabrina sittin' in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g evertime she is by Puck. Not only will it annoy Sabrina but Puck too! It's win win!

9. Wave magic items in here face and say, " You can't use these ultra cool, spectacular, magical items!"

8. Yell loudly in with Henry in the room, " Hey, Sabrina how was your kiss with Puck?"

7. Go around singing Justin Bieber songs until they get stuck in her head.

6. For a present give her a shirt that says "Puckabrina."

5. Go out and get yourself some normal fast food and eat it in front of her.

4. When she ask why come you did get some for everyone reply," I didn't think you liked this food," then eat some more.

3. Tell Sabrina you saw Puck and Daphne coming out of a closet together. [ Thank you, Lara D!]

2. Invite Moth to dinner.

1. Cover her walls in posters of Puck…shirtless! [I know a lot of fan girls probably wish they had posters of him shirtless.]

**Me: Yep, so that's it!**

**Seed: I have fangirls!**

**Me: Yep, and none of you can have him!**

**Seed: Isn't it time to thank reviewers?**

**Me: Right! Thank you to: The REAL Trickster Queen [I know you wish you the last one], Rome [Yay! I'm not boring!]**,**TheMysteriousOboePlayer [Good times indeed.], believe-you-can [He's mine forever!], AlphaWriter1 [LOL], Cool-Bean82 [I do tend to do that!], Lara D [Thanks for some ideas!], Ms. Mary-Mac2 [You asked for more, I give more!], pucklovessbrina23 {Can't think of anything, but I did Sabrina!], MorganGrimm [Yay! I'm funny!], .13 [I love me too!], WeirD-an'-LoViN-iT [Love your user name!],Scout Finch [Thanks I'll look out for that.], TreesMusicSun21 { I love when people say something I write is funny! As long as I written it to be funny like this one!], and lover of fanfic romances [I updated!]**

**Seed: My turn to thank anyone who added this to some list! Thanks to: tomasgurl39, Cookies and Cream1234567, and Lion Eye's!**

**Me: Thank you very much!**


	3. Uncle Jake

**It has been awhile and I apologize for that. I've been busy with school but it had finally ended. It ended last week! WHOA! **

**Anyways, I thought I will inform you all that I got a Twitter awhile back with the name ThereRnoFNnamez. I know no one on there really, so I will appreciate it if you check me out. You will have to follow me I believe to talk to me because I put safe settings on my Twitter. Never no what crazies are out there. Yep, but if you do follow me on there, which I hope you will, then I will like you to tell me who the heck you to make sure I will not allow a pedo to follow me. **

**I bored you enough so here is the list of…annoyance?**

**Uncle Jake **

**(You all expected Daphne didn't you?)**

10. Steal his jacket.

9. Use the stolen jacket to then clean up a drink you spilled.

8. After he yells at you, you remove the magical items and wash the jacket. You "accidentally" turn it pink and put the items back in the pink jacket for safe keeping while you think of a idea.

7. Buy an identical jacket and give it to him…oops, you forgot to put his magical items in the new jacket.

6. You show Jake the pink jacket and explain how you "accidentally" turned it pink and forgot to put the his magical toys in the new jacket.

5. While helping put his toys in the new jacket you accidentally drop a glass bottle filled with clear liquid. The bottle is now broken into a million pieces on the floor.

4. The bottle was filled with water from the Fountain of Youth, and he was going to use it to bring Briar back to life as soon he got another item.

3. In order to calm him down since he is screaming bloody murder at you, he is also probably on the verge of murdering you, you shoot him with a tranquilizer gun.

2. As Jake wakes up from his sleep, the first thing he sees is you leaning over him.

1. You tell him, " I accidentally sent your nonpink jacket on fire with your magical items in it while ironing it for you."

**Now for the thank yous and replies.**

**Dani: Thank you! I love when people think my fics are funny!**

**Pucklovessbrina23: Aw, thank you!**

**Cool Bean82: Thank you and same explanation for why this one took awhile.**

**PandasWithDeathNote: LOL! Thanks and I know you are now ova him.**

**Lion Eye's: Thank you so much!**

**Lara D: LOL! I will definitely use them for Daphne! Thanks for reviewing.**

**Not so mysterious: LOL! MickyD's! I think I spelt that wrong… Anyways thanks you!**

**Rabbit-ritter: Thank you! I luv hearing LOLs for my fics! Wait, I mean reading LOLs. XD**

**TreeMusicSun21: Thanks and no prob!**

**Sabrinagrimm: LOL! I am guessing you like Puck! THANKS. Oops caps.**

**Rome: I am? NOOOO! *cries in corner* JK…ing! Thanks for reviewing.**

**OK, for the two reviews with out names thank you!**

**NeverTrust-A-CrookedMirror NLI: That is one of my own faves. Thanks!**

**Percabeth and Puckabrina 4ever: Yay more LOLs! Thank you!**

**Puckalicious: LOL! Many would. Thank you and I would also like to say I sang your review name to the tune of emolicious and still am. Puckalicious!**

**MysticTune: Aww! Thank you! I am flattered!**

**Ok thank you to anyone else who added this fic or me to a list thingy. I really hoped you enjoyed this list and please review! I believe that is all! Peace out!**


End file.
